


Come Inside

by AshKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short little one-shot. While gathering with the others inside, Emma notices Regina out in the rain by herself. SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Inside

"Emma?" Mary Margaret called out, waving her hand in front of the savior's face.

But the woman paid no attention, staring instead out the window at the rain and the other woman who was standing outside.

"Emma?"

The blonde moved closer to the window of the diner, leaning in and nearly pressing her face against the glass.

"Is that Regina?" she asked, ignoring her mother.

"Yeah," the woman replied. "I don't think she wants to be in here with Robin."

"It's pouring outside!"

"I know that, but she-"

Emma turned and swiftly made her move towards the door, which she flung open dramatically as she stared out into the pouring rain.

"Regina!" she called out. "Come inside!"

She could see that the woman was soaked from head to toe, as though someone had simply dumped a bucket of water on her. But the woman didn't flinch or turn around to face her.

Instead, she called back, "No thank you, Miss Swan."

"Regina, come on! It's pouring!"

"I'm very well aware."

"Hey, seriously," Emma tried, finally stepping out into the rain herself. "Come inside."

"What are you doing?" the mayor asked, her head whipping around just in time to see the savior soak herself in rain.

"Look, I know things are hard with Robin right now, but I-"

"Don't speak of what you don't understand, Miss Swan," the queen seethed. "I would greatly appreciate if you would simply  _leave me alone._ "

But the savior had no intentions of turning away. Instead, she reached out boldly and gently grabbed the woman's arm.

"Listen to me," Emma said softly, just loud enough to be heard over the roar of the rain. "I'm sorry this happened to you, but you don't have to be alone right now."

"Get away from me," the woman protested, taking two large steps backwards.

During those two steps, Emma's hand didn't leave her forearm. Instead, her grip tightened, and she reached up with her other hand to grab Regina's other arm, turning the woman to face her.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop touching me!"

"Regina, wait," Emma protested, stepping closer as water streamed down their foreheads and cheeks. "Please, just come inside."

"I can't do that."

"You don't have to do it alone. Come with me. Let's get you dry."

"Of course I have to do it alone! I do everything alone! I-"

"Not this time."

Emma took one last step closer until their faces were nearly touching and stared into the mayor's eyes.

"We can walk back in there together and pretend he doesn't exist," the savior pointed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't need a man to make you whole."

Regina paused, staring back at Emma with great intensity as she let the words soak in.

"Come on," Emma encouraged. "I know you're cold. Let's go."

"I'm not cold. I-"

"You don't have to lie to me. Come inside."

"I'm not going in there with him!" the woman snapped, jerking out of the savior's grasp.

Emma, slightly surprised, hesitated, but held her hand out to Regina and waited.

"You're not going in there with him. You're going in there with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe what you need is a savior, Regina. Maybe what you need... is me..."

The brunette's lips parted as she stared at the other woman, completely aghast by her words.

"No," Emma corrected herself. "You don't  _need_ anyone. You can stand on your own. But maybe I can help."

"How?"

"For starters," the blonde began, "I can love you like he never could."

When she saw the mayor hesitate and began to move away, Emma made another step closer, then reached up slowly and pushed a few soaking wet locks of hair out of the woman's face.

"Please, come inside with me," Emma begged. "You're freezing. I don't want you to get sick."

Reluctantly, the mayor stepped closer, but didn't move after that. Emma took this as enough of an invitation and reached for the woman's hand. Startled enough to jump slightly, the mayor let out an almost inaudible gasp at the touch, and stayed frozen. The savior laced their fingers and reached up to tuck some more of Regina's hair behind her ear.

"You look beautiful like this," she told the mayor softly, not breaking the woman's gaze.

"What? Crushed? Broken-hearted? Soaking wet?"

"Yes."

Emma leaned in and placed a kiss on Regina's wet cheek and smiled at her.

"You always look beautiful," the blonde explained, "but especially now, when you're so hurt and vulnerable."

Regina just shook her head and looked away, but Emma caught her chin and lifted it until their eyes met once more.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she promised. "You can trust me. Now, let's go inside."

This time, the savior didn't wait for a nod of approval or words of consent. Instead, she kept their fingers laced and gently pulled the woman towards the front door of the establishment. Regina followed weakly, staring at her savior, who confidently brought her inside. As soon as the door was shut, the entire room turned to look at them - including the mayor's former lover - but Emma didn't flinch. Instead, she wrapped a protective arm around the woman's waist and held her close to her side, bringing a blush to the mayor's cheeks.

"See? It's okay," Emma whispered to her. "I've got you."


End file.
